


Soul Eater Stein: The First Adventure

by Lady_Death_of_Nevada



Series: Soul Eater Stein [1]
Category: Soul Eater
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Death_of_Nevada/pseuds/Lady_Death_of_Nevada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is about my own character, named Kuriyami Stein, daughter of Stein and Marie, and her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day at the DWMA

I am Kuriyami Stein. Wait, You’re not supposed to know that. Sorry, do that a lot. You are supposed to know me as Kuriyami Antony. Nobody can know my name, for it would give away my father, which would give away my mother, which can’t happen. You see…my mother doesn’t know that she’s my mother because of the inner (or more like outer) mad, ingenious, idiotic scientist who can’t help but learn by mistakes, doing, and observing that is my father. When I was born, my parents weren’t wed and my mother had just become one of Death’s Weapons, so she would’ve left with me and my father wouldn’t have gotten to know me, so he messed with her mind and took out most of the previous 9 months of her life, and also took me.   
He knew that later in life my destiny would intertwine with my mother’s, so they’d both get to know me. But if my mother found out, she would freak and stop loving my daddy and then my world would fall apart. So basically, nobody can know the real me.   
I am 14 years old, tall but not too tall, like 5.7ft, with a mix between dark orange and brown hair, white highlights, and green eyes. I have a preppy, stylish yet laid back wardrobe, filled with every color imaginable and some DWMA sweatshirts (handmade by me!)   
My first day at the DWMA, Death Weapon Meister Academy, was wonderful and terrible and confusing and mixed up. I was about to walk in, when I met my first 2 friends at the academy, following after a nanosecond by my next friend, who ended up being my closest, with his weapons. I remembered Maka and Soul from when they came and had a big fight with Daddy. Sorry, Stein. But, they hadn’t seen me, so I pretended to act as if I’d never seen them before.  
“Hi! I’m Maka, and this is my weapon, Soul! Nice to meet you!” Maka said to me with the biggest smile I’d ever seen. She held out her hand, and I shook it, as Soul said,  
“Yeah, great to meet ya. You’ll love it here. It’s great.” And when he was finished I shook his hand, too.  
“And I’m Death the Kid, son of-”  
“Lord Death, I’m guessing?” I said finishing his sentence.  
He smiled, “Yes.”  
“It’s kinda obvious with a first name like Death and all those skulls.” And it was my turn to smile.   
“HEY LET US TALK!” I heard the guns in his hands scream. Right before my eyes they turned into 2 girls in matching outfits. I was in awe, and they could tell.   
“I know its cool. I’m Liz, and this is-”   
“Patty!” She screamed before entering a fit of laughter. It was highly contagious. “ Well it’s nice to meet you!” I said as I shook all their hands.   
“So, are you a weapon?” Maka asked.  
“No, I’m a meister. Well actually, I’m kinda both. You see my mom was a weapon,” No lies so far, “ And my dad was a great meister, so I got mainly meister blood, but if I try hard I can actually turn a little weapon.” I was about to say more when the air exploded suddenly with the noise of,  
“WHAT! WHY IS SHE GETTING THE ATTENTION!?! WHY ARE YOU TALKING WITHOUT ME, THE GREAT BLACK☆STAR, WHO’S DESTINED TO SURPASS THE GODS!!!!” I looked around just as a great mass with a big butt fell upon me. “Oh, sorry about that,” He said, half sincere half just saying it, “ Nice to meet you anyways. I am the great-”   
“Black☆Star, I get it.” I said barely audible with this kid’s foot on my face. “Oh. Well great! Now I’ve made someone’s life better by giving them the pleasure of meeting me!”  
“Yeah, pleasure. Um, could you get off me now?” I asked. He stood up with a quiet “Oh. Yeah sorry.” As if he wasn’t aware that I didn’t enjoy him on me. I stood up and dusted myself off.   
“I’m so sorry about him, he isn’t always like that, well he is most of the time, but I swear he didn’t mean to!” I heard come from a tall, thin girl who I was sure was 14 like the rest of us, but could totally pass for 18, who had just transformed from a chain scythe. “Oh it’s fine!” I said, feeling sorry that she had to take care of this brat.   
“Oh, well, uh, hi I’m Tsubaki.” She spoke, as I was about to ask her for her name.  
“Well, its great to meet you. All of you! Well I got to go now. Can’t be late for my first NOT class, but hopefully I’ll see you guys around. Bye!” There was a cacophony of waves and good-byes as I walked into the DWMA to see Professor Stein, as I was forced to call him.   
I looked back, waving and screaming goodbyes as well, walking into the school backwards. It was nice, so I decided to walk this way all the way to Stein. Now looking back on it, I’m kinda mad I did, but also thankful, for if I hadn’t, I never would’ve hit someone behind me in the stomach with my elbow while stepping on their feet.  
“Hey, watch it!” He said to me as we fell. All of my books also fell, of course, out of my backpack, and scattered around the hall. I was blushing like a plump tomato, and I tried not to look at him as I said, “Oh my god, I am so sorry. Let me help.” He’d dropped a folder, and 3 pages had flown out near my textbook. He looked at me, and at my mess, and stood up with his stuff.   
“No, I’ll help you. You need it more.” So he did.  
He had deep red bloody hair, which went everywhere. He was a little taller than me, but roughly same height, and wearing a cool t-shirt with DWMA written on it in Sharpie, baggy jeans, and skateboarding shoes. We went around the hallway picking up papers and stuffing them into my bag. He started questioning. “So, you new, too?”   
“Um, yeah. A new meister.”   
“Cool,” He said looking at my big metal blob of an iPod. It was an older model, and of course my dad tinkered. “Here’s your… whatever this is. How old are you?”   
“14”   
“16, ur, um, I mean I’m 16. A scythe.” A Scythe? Creepy.   
“My Dad’s partner was a scythe, too. First one, at least.”   
He looked interested.   
“Cool,” I could tell he said that a lot. “ Oh, yeah, almost forgot.” He stood up and handed me my bag. He also handed me his hand. “I’m Slade. Nuthin more, nuthin less. Just Slade.” I took his hand and shook it.  
“I’m Kuriyami Antony, and it’s a pleasure.” I turned to walk away but he said something that kept me. “Hey, I’m a weapon, you’re a meister, we need partners. So, you wanna-” I handed him my number.   
“Totally. See ya!” He walked off. I turned to see Stein, only to bump into him right behind me, like the lovable creep he was. I screamed with surprise.  
“Who was he?” He said calmly, as always.   
“Who him? Some guy. I bumped into him and he helped me pick up my books.” A straightforward answer. That was all he needed to know, and it wasn’t much more than that. Or at least I was making it seem. There was no use in doing it, and I don’t know why I did.   
“Oh really.” He said turning the screw in his head, “So why’d he need your number?” Damn. He’s good.   
“Oh. Oh yeah he asked if I needed a partner so, yeah, you know, I told him to call me.” I can’t lie to him. It’s physically impossible.  
“So, have you made any other friends yet?” I smiled. He always tried to give me a normal dad, a normal life, but he’s not normal, and neither am I.   
“Well I happened to run into Maka, Soul, Black☆Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Patty, and Liz. They seem nice.”   
“They are, for the most part.” Oh yeah. They’re in his class. His face suddenly twisted in pain “I hate this.” He said in a sour, pain-filled voice. I looked up at him; worried I spoke the words   
“What’s wrong? You okay?”   
“This. This is wrong. It’s torture. Are you trying to torture me? Why’d you have to come here?” He said as he put his head in his hands and grasped his face. Ah. Crazy rant. He does this a lot. It’s really bad for him so I try to keep them short.   
“I want to become as great a meister as you, or weapon as my mother. I need more education than you just training me at home. Plus, it’s free.” It was. Lord Death, like everyone else, thought I was an orphan, saw potential in me, and decided I should come. He’d already known me from the multiple times I’d came here to be with my god-father, Spirit. I looked at Stein. He still seemed tortured, fractured. I looked around, made sure the coast was clear, and hugged him. He fell into my embrace and I could tell he was fine again.  
“It’ll be okay, Daddy. Everything will work out. Everything will be fine.” I whispered in his ear. Of course it was short-lived since we were in public, but as he pulled away, he whispered a word of thanks. I pulled him back for a second, allowed him to let go, and looked at my watch. “OMG I really have to go! Can’t be late!” I waved goodbye and watched him wave, smiling. I was happy now. At least I left him knowing he would be okay. But I wasn’t so sure I would be.   
The halls twisted and turned and I soon became lost. But I’d seen my teacher, Sid, before and spotted him in one of the many halls.  
“Hey! Do you know where the NOT classroom is?” I asked.  
“Yeah. Come with me, I’m heading there anyways,” He led. We began to walk, and after a little while, he looked back at me and stopped, “Have I seen you before. You look vaguely familiar.” Well I could tell him that I was Spirit’s god-daughter.  
“I’m Spirit’s god-daughter. I used to come here a lot when I was little,” I said. That was why I knew him. And Black☆Star. And Maka, Spirit’s daughter. They all looked familiar. Especially Kid, but I couldn’t place the memories of him I had. We came to the NOT class in no time, and inside was Slade, waiting for me.   
“Get with your partners, and do as I say,” He instructed. And so we did.


	2. Mission Assignments

Well here it is! Finally, The next chapter! Sorry about the huge delay. Enjoy!

~O~o~O~

“Come on, Slade!” I shouted back at my newfound partner as I nearly dragged him to the jobs board after our NOT class had let out.   
“Calm down, Yami, it’s just our first day,” He sighed. I glared down at him. I hated that name. He just shot me a grin, further pissing me off. I stopped where I was standing, causing him to bump into me.  
“How could I calm down?? I’ve waited my whole life to get here, trained my whole life, for this. And now I’m here! How could I be calm when this is all I’ve ever dreamed of!? I need to get a job!!” I rambled to Slade. He just laughed.  
“Yami, you have to much energy. You’re here! You can relax! We only just started basics, and you think we’re ready to get a job already?” He replied.  
“Well, I’ve seen you fight. You’re good. And I’ve been training FOREVER! We’ll be fine. Now come on! There’s already a crowd forming!” And I continued dragging Slade to the jobs board.   
“Hey, Kuriyami!” Shouted a blonde in the crowd.  
“Maka!” I smiled, pushing my way through the crowd to where she stood.   
“How’s your first day been?” She asked.  
“Pretty good, thanks. It’s so boring though! We’ve been going over basics, but I’ve known this stuff for years!” I replied.   
“I know how you feel. My first year I was in the NOT class, but it was so easy that they pushed me up to the EAT class this year. I’m sure they’ll move you up, too!” She assured me.  
“Well, thanks for the hope,” I looked up at the board, filled with jobs, “How many souls have Soul and you collected?” Maka’s face turned a burning shade of red as she stared at her feet.  
“I’d rather not say,” she mumbled as Soul burst through the crowd to us.  
“Come on, I found a cool job, and Black*Star and the rest of the guys are- oh hey Kuriyami,” He turned to me and gave me a fist bump, quickly looking around behind me, “Hey, where’s your partner? Have you got one yet?” I quickly turned around to where I’d thought my partner had been to see an empty space. Panicking (and extremely frustrated) I reached through the crowd until I pulled out Slade.  
“There you are! Where the hell’d you go?” I asked, exasperated.  
“Where the hell’d I go? You ran off through the crowd!” He yelled back.   
“Ugh, whatever. Slade, these are my friends, Maka and Soul.”  
“Sup,” He said, shaking Maka’s hand and high fiving Soul, “I’m Slade, Yami’s weapon.”  
“What kind of weapon are you?” Maka asked politely.  
“Scythe,” He smiled.  
“Cool, so am I,” Soul said, turning to Maka, “So about that job-”  
“Hey, guys, there you are! Sorry we lost you, I know it must’ve been terrible living without the awesomeness that is me, Black*Star!!” Screamed Black*Star as Tsubaki and him joined us. He continued screaming something as Slade became acquainted with them, so I turned my attention to the jobs board. A Kishin in Paris, D.C., NYC, Egypt, Russia, and Baltimore, and countless mummies in Africa. Zombies in Tokyo, Belarus, Azerbaijan, Hawaii, Canada, and Brazil. But most of the jobs were for 2 or 3 star students! I kept searching, searching, till finally-  
“KID! What the hell is wrong with you!?” Liz’s scream echoed through the corridor. I looked over to where Kid and his weapons were as he turned his head from our direction. From what I could see, his pale white face was flushed to the color of a cherry.  
“Liz, I’m fine, stop drawing attention!” He hissed through his teeth out of embarrassment. I wandered to where they were.  
“Hey, Kid, you oka-”  
“Yup, fine. Liz, Patty, we’re finished here. Sorry, guess I’ll see ya later, Kuriyami. Have a nice day,” He speedily said as he began to walk away with his weapons.  
“Bye?” I said to the spot where Kid had been standing a split second ago. I walked back over to where the others were talking together. I looked back at the board and saw the perfect job staring me right in the face, “Slade. Slade! Slade, look at this! This job is perfect! ‘Rome, Italy; Corrupted Soul of Caligula, in danger of becoming a Kishin; for 1 star meisters and weapons’! What do you think?”  
“I don’t know, Yami,” He frowned, “This sounds kinda easy. Sure you don’t want something harder, seeing as you know everything on our first day of school?” I chuckled softly.  
“Shut up. Now come on, before someone else gets it! Bye guys!” I yelled as I pulled Slade along behind me out of excitement, as we ran to find someone who could approve us so we could go on our first mission.

 

~O~o~O~

Oooh! Exciting! Are you enjoying the story? If so, then favorite or comment! I’m not posting the next chapter until I get at least 5 different comments, which I don’t think is all that many. So if you wanna see what happens, than show me and comment! Thanks!


End file.
